The present invention relates to temperature measuring devices. Conventional temperature measuring apparatuses or thermometers are often located in an outdoor location, where they are exposed to ambient air, and in many cases, sunlight. Conventional thermometers record a perceived air temperature and present that temperature reading on a display for users of the thermometer to read. Whether or not the thermometer is exposed to sunlight, however, may have an affect on the temperature reading. Users of such thermometers would welcome a thermometer that takes into account environmental conditions (including the effect of sunlight) surrounding the thermometer when displaying temperature information.